


The Radiance of Dawn

by mysticalflute



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for anime-only fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: The war for Wano is over, and now the Kozuki siblings must rebuild.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Radiance of Dawn

The roaring of war had been quelled. Kaido, the great beast, lay still on the outskirts of the Flower Capital. Charlotte Linlin was gravely wounded, her children fleeing with her back to Totland.

However, the pirates that had helped to lay waste to the once-vibrant capital were the furthest things in the minds of the Wano citizens who gathered in the main square.

Their attention was drawn to the chained up, bleeding form of the now-former Shogun Orochi, already having received injuries from the Red Scabbards, and one from Kozuki Momonoskue.

“Why haven’t you just killed me? I know it’s what you want. What you all want!” Orochi managed to cough out. “‘Kill the Kurozumi clan! Burn their homes and their history to the ground!’ You have me chained up. You've already killed Kanjuro. Just end this charade already, for all our sakes! Or do you realize all the damage you’ve done to my beautiful Flower Capital? Did you realize that the Kozuki clan is truly poison for Wano?”

“You should be grateful that we’ve kept you alive this long already, Orochi,” Kin’emon spat out, his blade still dripping with Kanjuro and Orochi's blood. “But Denjiro had a special plan in mind for you.”

“D-D-Denjiro?!”

“Yes… he’s been suffering on this island for the last twenty years. Right under your nose,” Raizo smirked. 

“He ain’t the only one,” muttered Ashura.

“You never escaped us, Orochi. We’ve had eyes everywhere ever since the day Lord Oden and Lady Toki died,” Kikunojo cooly replied, wiping a smudge off her mask.

“We’ve had allies since  _ before  _ then, too. How else do you think we were able to rally so many people to fight in the name of Lord Oden?” Izo added, glancing around at the outsiders that had come to aid the cause.

“You never had the upper hand, Orochi,” Inu said.

“We just letcha _think_ ya did,” Neko finished.

Orochi thrashed hysterically against the chains, fury in his gaze as he stared at his former loyal subjects. “Damn you Oden! Damn you Scabbards! I knew it! I knew it all along! No one ever listened to me! Why did none of you listen to me?!”

Disgraced members of the Oniwabanshu stared down at the blood-stained ground rather than meet Orochi’s gaze.

“Tch. Figures.  _ Now  _ none of you have anything to say,” Shinobu said in disgust, kicking Fukurokuju behind the knee and bringing him to the ground. “You’re all disgraces to the ninja name.”

_ Beng. Ben-Beng. Beng Beng. Be-Beng. _

“It’s Komurasaki!” a woman cried out from the crowd, the tune growing louder. “And Kyoshiro!”

The crowd parted, jaws dropping as Denjiro led Hiyori along the path to where the execution platform was set up. She wore a more simple kimono than her usual attire, but she wore her familiar mask as the notes of  _ Moon Princess _ filled the air. A sword was strapped to her back.

“K-Kyoshiro! Thank goodness you’re here! Help me!” Orochi cried in relief. “And my beautiful Komurasaki! You’re not dead after all! I’m so relieved! I can forgive your crimes. Just say you’ll be mine!”

A wild, blood lust filled smirk crossed Denjiro's face. "Of course Shogun Orochi. I'll be happy to help you." 

Moving faster than anyone could have guessed, Denjiro added another deep wound to Orochi.

“I am the shogun’s dog after all,” Denjiro bit out, sliding a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and slipping them over his eyes. “And for the record, _I_ listened to you. Over and over again I listened, and I prayed to Lord Oden for the strength to endure everything, and forgiveness for the crimes I committed in your name. And now Wano will never have to be under your disgusting thumb ever again.”

“You - you’re Denjiro! You’ve been lying to me this whole time?! I trusted you, Kyoshiro! Paid you handsomely!”

“No amount of money will ever make up for the last twenty years,” Denjiro spat in disgust. “And besides, most of that money went to the leftover towns.”

Orochi grew even more pale. “You helped those disgusting freaks?! How dare - oww!” Orochi’s bile was cut off by Inu and Neko, drawing the chains even tighter against his arms.

Finally, Hiyori approached, calmly setting her shimasen down and removing the mask. “I, too, have waited twenty long years for this day,” she began softly. “You stole everything from me, Orochi. My childhood, my parents, my brother, my home. But we’re righting those wrongs today.”

“Y- you ...!?”

Hiyori unsheathed Ame no Habakiri, raising it in the air as her eyes burned with fury as she glanced at the crowds. “For the last thirteen years, the land of Wano has known me as Komurasaki. Today that ends. I am Kozuki Hiyori, princess of Wano and daughter of Lord Oden! I told you I was the daughter of a samurai, Orochi. The greatest samurai Wano has had since Ryuma. And now… with my father’s sword, I will finally put an end to this country’s pain, and we can start to heal.”

With a mighty swing, Hiyori brought the blade down, and the last of the Kurozumi clan fell.

Kurozumi Orochi was dead before he hit the ground.


End file.
